Yet Another Evangelion Fanfiction: Obligatory Rule 63 Edition
by ThatMairyGuy
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Shinji was a girl? No? Well tough luck, now you do! The adventures of Shiiko Ikari and friends, now in 3D! NOW DISCONTINUED, SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS.
1. Shinji is Best 'Girl'

"This is your new classmate, Shiiko Ikari." The teacher gave a disinterested wave to one side, rapping his knuckles against the board with his swing. "Since your father didn't deign to tell a mere mortal such as myself anything further, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" the teacher's voice rose slightly out is his usual monotone, but his face remained as though stone. Shiiko gave a short nod to the teacher, a small clip falling from her left temple, and with her hair now free it began to attack her depth perception. With a quick 'eep', Shiiko recovered the item when it began to bounce around the floor. Straightening up, she attempted to tame her brown hair and introduce herself at the same time.

"Well as you just heard my name is Shiiko," she began her introduction, her quiet voice reaching barely halfway down the classroom. "but I don't mind if you want to call me Shii-chan or something like that." Shiiko's voice trailed off as she thought of what to say next. "Umm, I play the violin but it's yet to arrive along with some other thing. I uh, came here to help with my father's business, but other than that I hope we get along well!" Shiiko ended with a high-pitched, genuinely worried shout and a deep bow. The rushed movement shaking loose both clips she'd put in that morning. It was lucky the bangs fell in front of her face or the whole class would have been able to see the tortured look that meant she was close to tears. She'd spent so long this morning, combing her hair this way and that until it vaguely resembled what her cousin had done that was apparently cute; now her new classmates weren't going to like her because she was ugly and then when they find out about the robot they'd _really_ hate her and then it would be just like…

It was too much.

Shiiko fell to her knees with her head in her hands, the sobs louder than most of what she'd said that day. This was it, she knew; now someone would ask her what was wrong and she'd tell them about her father and the robot and the blue-haired boy and then her father would find out and make her live in the Geofront and never talk to anyone except for Mikado and Dr Akagi ever again.

"These are important to you, aren't they?"

Looking up, face red and wet, Shiiko saw the freckles first. Near symmetrical freckles sitting under eyes full of nothing but kindness. Shiiko shook her head, those were just the only pair she'd remembered to pack in her overnight bag.

"Then you don't mind if I hold on to these? I'm sure I can find a cute girl like you that wants them." The boy began to close his hand but Shiiko snatched the clips back. With shaking hands Shiiko tried to affix the clips, but in her rush they just wouldn't hold.

"I-I-I just wanted to look c-cute but they won't stay in and now you all hate me-"

"We'd be pretty horrible people if we hated you just because of this." The boy retrieved the clips from where they'd just been abandoned on the floor. "I'm sure one of the girls knows how to make these stay in. We'll get you sorted out and start class, how does that sound?"

Shiiko nodded, salty tears falling into her forced smile. With an 'up we go' the boy brought her to her feet and led her over to an empty seat. Turning to the girl in the seat adjacent, the boy started whispering.

"Alright Kei-chan, help her fix her hair and make sure these stay in. Can you do that?"

The girl gestured in the affirmative, so the boy handed the clips over to her and went back to his seat at the front of the class. The girl turned fully in her seat to face Shiiko, lacing her knuckles together and stretching them until they popped.

"I'm Keiichi Aida, and for the next five minutes of homeroom, I'm going to be your stylist."

And for the next five minutes, she was.

* * *

_..._

* * *

The rest of the day was entirely uneventful, though several of the boys thought her apparent helplessness meant they could take advantage of her. With several of the as-of-right-now anonymous boys crowding her desk Shiiko tried to pack her things in the most non-threatening and non-seductive fashion possible. Whilst directing a three-man cleaning crew around the classroom, the boy from earlier noticed her plight and called over Keiichi and another girl. Gesturing over to Shiiko, the boy all but commanded the two to save her from the army of suitors. With an angered look, the other girl stormed through the forest of desks to stand behind the pack of boys. The boys turned when she coughed, then immediately scattered to the four corners of the world (classroom).

"Hi there, name's Tomoe. Horaki doesn't want anybody taking advantage of you or anything, so we'll walk home with you."

"Oh, thanks I guess." Mikado had told her to stay out of trouble, but she hadn't thought she'd be raped on the first day of school. Tomoe took her hand and led her to the front of the class. Grabbing Keiichi with her other hand, Tomoe began to pull the two girls away, but Shiiko came to a halt as they passed the boy with the strangely symmetrical freckles.

"Th-thank you for your all your help today. Really." Shiiko tried to be polite, but the boy waved it off.

"I'm the class rep, so I really should be doing that sort of thing more often."

"Yeah," Tomoe said, arms crossed. "you really should."

"Well, anyway, see you three tomorrow then. Don't talk to any strange guys if you can avoid it!" The boy turned back to his cleaning crew, but Shiiko grabbed at his sleeve.

"Wait. I didn't get your name earlier."

"You didn't?" A look of realisation dawned on the boy's face. "I'm Hikano Horaki, speak to me if there's any trouble in the future."

"I will. Thank you." With a short wave from all parties involved, Shiiko was herded out the door.

* * *

_..._

* * *

The three girls left the school grounds in total silence; Shiiko because she didn't actually know either girl, the other two because they were wary of another crying fit. Eventually Shiiko broke the silence by turning to Tomoe. Well, _technically_ she didn't break the silence by turning to Tomoe as breaking the silence usually requires more than basic physical activity.

"Tomoe, it didn't seem like you like Horaki. Why? He was so nice today."

Tomoe snorted, setting her expression to 'mildly gruntled'. "He's nice to you because you're the new kid and you cried so suddenly, but he's hardly ever that nice to people he knows are stable." Hearing that, Keiichi piped up from Tomoe's other side.

"Yeah, but that's because we're a bit weird around other people, and you don't make it any easier on yourself by acting so butch any time you're near him. Then there's the whole 'kill the men, steal the women' rumour you do _nothing_ to discourage." Shiiko was startled with genuine curiosity, eventually prompting Keiichi to continue.

"I'm sorry, but what? I can't imagine a rumour like that getting around, it seems so extreme."

"Well," Keiichi began, dragging the single syllable out to almost two seconds. "it began some time last year when Tomoe beat a guy up for harassing a girl in our class. It sort of spiralled out of control until Tomoe just stands near a girl and no guy goes near them."

Tomoe threw her arms into the air in exasperation and called out: "Yeah, I know I look like a regular old dyke, but I don't think it's going to solve all my problems if I have a break down and cry in front of the class." Tomoe was clearly going to say more, but Keiichi hushed her. "Sorry Shiiko, I guess I'm just a little bit worked up about the 'kill the men' thing."

"No, it's fine. I really shouldn't have cried like that in front of everyone, it's just kind of embarrassing now." Shiiko tried to pass it off as a joke, even going so far as to theatrically rub the back of her head, but Keiichi wasn't buying it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying? It doesn't seem like your hair clips are worth crying over."

Shiiko dropped her head in thought; she shouldn't tell people about the robot, but she could at least tell people about her life before Tokyo-3.

"Well, a little over ten years ago now my mother died, and my father was never good at raising me, especially with his work, so I was sent off to live with my uncle and cousin. Because I was essentially an orphan, no one went out of their way to be nice to me, it got to a point where the only people in school who would talk to me was my cousin and one or two of her friends. Then I came here to Tokyo-3 and I wanted people to like me more so I tried doing my hair to look good but it kept falling out, so I panicked."

Shiiko's two companions stored that story away in memory for a further occasion, then proceeded to talk about absolutely banal things for the rest of the walk to Shiiko's apartment complex.

* * *

_..._

* * *

Shiiko heard Mikado come home later that night as she was preparing dinner, but she made no effort to welcome her next door neighbour and now superior officer. Eventually, after she had finished her meal and was beginning to read up on the homework required for her at her new school, there was a knock at the door. It was entirely defunct to knock on the doors in the apartment building as they all had doorbells, but the noises those hellish things made was not conducive to human ears as Shiiko had learned, so every inhabitant knocked instead.

"Heya Shii-chan, fun first day? Get in any fights, make friends or fall in luuuurve?" The purple-haired man at the door crooned.

"Not really." Shiiko dodged the question like an old pro who wasn't very pro. "I made a couple of friends and I think the class rep seems nice, but nothing much happened."

"You sure?" Mikado waltzed into the kitchen, beer in hand. "Nothing so serious as, I don't know, crying the minute you introduce yourself?"

Shiiko stared in shock at the man, then asked worriedly "How did you find out about that? Are you watching me?"

Mikado waved the can of beer about, clearly the listening devices and cameras irked him just as much. "No, but your father has set up security details watching all of us and they report directly to me or your father. Plus your teacher called your father with a mind to yell at him, but he got passed off to me as I am your new boss." Mikado walked over to Shiiko and brought her into a tight hug before whispering in her ear. "I'm hugging you because you need it, but you should also know that they have cameras and listening devices in the apartments."

Shiiko pushed Mikado away and gasped. "Are they, are they watching me shower? And get dressed?" the young girl covered her chest, even though she was already fully clothed. Mikado laughed.

"No, the Commander made them take out the ones in the bathroom and bedroom once he sorted out where you were living. Being the Commander's daughter does have _some_ benefits."

"I'd rather be my father's daughter, if that's alright with him." Shiiko didn't know why she'd said that, but it was there now and she'd have to deal with it.

"I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, and I'll see you at NERV for some red tape and paperwork tomorrow, alright?" Mikado turned and walked back out the door, not acknowledging at any point that he hadn't been wearing a shirt.

As the door slid shut with a pneumatic hiss, Shiiko took several deep breaths as she tried to deal with what she had just said. Failing that, she ran into her room, got changed under the bed covers and cried for the second time that day.

* * *

So yeah, in the planning stages yet another Evangelion fanfiction (not this one, I mean I was thinking of writing a different one) I planned on it being a collection of common Eva fanfiction tropes, then remembered that NGE was a genderbend in itself: Asuka is the hotblood, Rei is the strong silent type, and Shinji is, well Shinji. so I wrote this up to get it out of my system, but then I realised that this is a thing now and I'll keep writing till I can finish it.

The honorifics are definitely going to be in this, just because -chan and -kun work with minimum effort and helps write dialogue for me.

This one's going to be on a whenever-I-write-a-chapter schedule, mainly because I'm too busy writing other fanfiction and playing that Attack on Titan game by Fenglee.

INTERNET, THOU HAST RUINED ME!


	2. Rule 63 Pap Smear Dynamite

The next day, Shiiko found two letters in her shoe locker, written by the same person. Opening the first one, it turned out to be a fairly standard love letter driven by infatuation, flowery stationery and all. The second one turned out to be asking her to put in a good word with Keiichi. Walking to the classroom with a distrustful look, she found Keiichi sitting at her disk and handed the letters over.

"The heck are these?"

"Apparently I've got an admirer who wants to protect me so I 'never have to cry again', but he plans to two-time me with you."

Keiichi held the two sheets at arms length, bringing one closer in alternating steps until she had one in each eye. Adjusting her glasses just to have something to do, she voiced her opinions.

"I just, I don-what? Why would you do something like this to someone who's known to have breakdowns?" There was a moments silence as Keiichi internally winced, waiting for tears. "We can't tell Tomoe about this." She eventually said, gaining Shiiko's approval and Tomoe's curiosity.

"Can't tell Tomoe what?" Tomoe said as innocently as she could, finger pointing to herself in an incredibly childlike manner.

"I made that happen, didn't I?" Keiichi hung her head low as Shiiko offered her commiserations.

"It's like a Law of the Universe Kei, you say a person can't find out about something and they appear behind you. Then you say 'oh, nothing, nothing' and they say 'this doesn't look like nothing' and take the thing you're trying to hide like _this_," Tomoe took the two sheets of paper easily, "then they hold them away from you as they look at the items like _so_, and then they-" Tomoe trailed off as she comprehended the content written on those pages.

"Was this guy serious when he wrote this? He can't have been, I refuse to believe a sane man would voluntarily reveal that he's a two-timing prick."

Standing on her chair, Tomoe rose above the class.

"Alright!" she called out, gaining the attention of the entire class. "Which one of you suave lady-killers wrote these?" About three of the boys in the class looked incredibly worried, Shiiko also noted that they were part of the group that tried to talk to her yesterday.

"Tomoe Suzuhara, put the papers down." Horaki had heard the commotion as he entered the room and strode over to Tomoe. He wasn't tall enough to take the papers away when Tomoe stood on the chair, but he still tried.

"Horaki, just listen."

"This isn't the time Tomoe."

"But he was going to-"

"Homeroom is starting."

"Fine."

Tomoe stepped off the chair just as Horaki stole the papers from her. Rolling them up, Horaki tapped her on the head with them.

"I'll hold onto these till the end of the day, so don't worry your pretty little head over it."

As Horaki walked back to the front of the class with the papers in his bag, Tomoe was at a loss for words.

"Just take the complement Tomoe."

* * *

_..._

* * *

The day passed, again, uneventfully. During the break, when Tomoe went downstairs to buy some food, a boy rushed between Keiichi and Shiiko, muttering a quick 'Sorry'. The two realised that this was the person who had written the letter and resolved, _silently_, to never tell Tomoe. Eventually, after many suspicious glances to Tomoe and the boy, the day ended. Making her excuses to walk home alone, Shiiko prepared herself for her return to NERV. Horaki passed the love letter to her as she walked through recommending she ignore it, but said nothing else. Tomoe and Keiichi followed her out the front gate, where they found a car that Shiiko remembered rather 'fondly'.

"Heya Shii-chan! Need a ride?" Mikado waved from the open window, revving the engine. Tomoe and Keiichi stared in shock at the blue car and the purple-haired man driving it.

"You know this guy? He's the worst thing to happen to the roads of Tokyo-3 since this place was called Hakone."

"He's kind of a friend of my father's." Shiiko began, before Mikado cut her off.

"Yup. I'm free right now, so I can take you to see your father if you want." Tomoe walked over to the car and stared at Mikado.

"What are your intentions to my friend?" Tomoe rolled up a pair of imaginary sleeves in as threatening a manner as is possible for a fourteen year old girl.

"Take Shii-chan to see her father and get paperwork sorted out so we aren't screwed by child labour laws. That good?"

"Are you sure you don't want to screw her?" Tomoe was clearly going to say more before Shiiko started pushing her away.

"I'll be fine, he's my next door neighbour!"

Tomoe looked back at Mikado, Keiichi following.

"I'm watching you, you lolicon bastard!" Tomoe's slurs faded into the distance, as did she. Shiiko got into Mikado's car, expecting a giant amphibian monster to burst forth from the ether and exact revenge.

"You look a little worried Shii-chan. Something on your mind?" Mikado peeled away from the curb and drove toward the nearest Geofront entry point that could accommodate a car.

"Just expecting a giant amphibian monster will burst forth from the ether to exact revenge, not much else."

* * *

_..._

* * *

After signing most of the paperwork being handed around, Shiiko was brought to Dr Akagi for a plugsuit fitting. Mostly it consisted of stripping naked and lying in a bath of strange gel then putting on a white bodysuit that didn't really fit her.

"This feels tight across the chest Dr Akagi." Shiiko said, hands over the area in question to preserve her modesty.

"That's normal." Dr Akagi replied, typing away on a laptop. "Anywhere else that feels tight? It's important this fits as well as it can."

"Umm, it feels a bit tight around my waist, but that's about it." Shiiko stood awkwardly, as though holding in her sides. "Can I take this off now? It feels like I'm naked."

Folding away the laptop, Dr Akagi straightened himself up and wiped his lab coat clean of imaginary dust. He began to walk out the door. "I'll wait outside till you're changed, then we have some physical examinations to do but after that I'll take you to see Rei."

"Rei?"

"Yes, Rei Ayanami. The boy you saved when you agreed to pilot Unit-01. He's still in a recovery ward but he's allowed visitors."

"Rei as in the number?"

"Yes Rei as in the number. Can you get changed so that we can go now?"

* * *

_..._

* * *

Mikado was finished at roughly the same time Shiiko was, so he offered her a ride home. Mikado was sombre, but remained as talkative as usual; Shiiko was more silent than her standard.

"I don't feel like making dinner, and you look a bit worn out, so what do you say I get us some NotDonalds on the way?" Mikado leaned over to Shiiko, drifting into the other lane. The swerve back when he realised slammed Shiiko's head against the window, but there wasn't any lasting damage, Mikado hoped. He hadn't even finished all the repayments on the car yet.

"Do you know why my father ordered it?" Shiiko only said one other thing the entire ride back to the apartments.

"Your father orders many things, but I didn't hear about _that_ until Riku told me just now.

"Riku?"

"Oh uh, Riku is Dr Rikuto Akagi, I knew him from college."

Shiiko didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. Mikado had to order for her.

* * *

_..._

* * *

When Shiiko wasn't in class the next day, Horaki immediately wrangled Tomoe and Keiichi to share the information they had been told to gather. They told him what they had learned about Shiiko's father and his callous actions, Horaki shared the talk he'd had with the boy from yesterday, but other than that, they knew nothing. After not much deliberation, they all agreed to ignore any prior commitments in favour of delivering the papers gathered today and investigating.

"Shiiko-Super-Friends, move out!" Keiichi cried, fist in the air.

"No Kei, just no." The other other two said in unison, Tomoe giving Keiichi a good hit to the back of the head to punctuate.

* * *

_..._

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Shiiko knew it wasn't Mikado or any other neighbour that might have reason to visit. Just as she was about to open the door, she realised she was wearing what was quite possibly the worst clothes to answer the door in now that she was being entrusted with the survival of the human race as a whole. She also realised that apart from the main goal of overall survival, humanity can get fucked. Pushing the button to slide the door open, Shiiko found Horaki, Tomoe and Keiichi, bedecked near-immaculately in their uniforms as would befit a student of the Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School. As Shiiko invited them in, they looked at her, wearing a loose grey shirt and the first pair of shorts she'd been able to dig out of the box. She hadn't even combed her hair to cover the lump on her temple. Shiiko ushered them over to a table that was functionally _within_ the open kitchen and began to make tea without being asked. Over the rush of boiling water, she spoke.

"I suppose you're wondering why I didn't come to school today."

"Yep." Tomoe began, leaning back against the chair. "You cry again?" Keiichi slapped at Tomoe's wrist and stomped her foot, but Tomoe remained resolute.

"Well, my things finally arrived so I sorted them out all day." It was indeed true, Shiiko had thrown herself at the task to occupy her thoughts and had sorted through almost all of the boxes that had been delivered to her doorstep this morning.

"That still doesn't explain _why_ you stayed at home sorting boxes of clothes." Horaki spoke up just as the water boiled. Shiiko brought everything over to the table and set it down, inviting everyone to pour their own. Tapping their cups in frustration and patience, the group waited for Shiiko to answer.

"Yesterday was rather stressful for me, I didn't feel like seeing people very much today" Shiiko looked down into her own cup.

"So you cried again."

"Tomoe, geeze!" Keiichi snapped. "We're supposed to be supportive best friends! You're not helping!"

"What? If you cry you cry, sort out what made you cry in the first place. Own your flaws or your flaws own you."

Tomoe and Keiichi were about to devolve into a shouting match before Horaki got between them.

"Neither of you are helping right now." He hissed. "And if you aren't here to help you both might as well just leave!"

"No, it's fine, Tomoe's right."

Horaki returned to his seat to await Shiiko's continuation.

"Yesterday I went to see my father, and well he…" Shiiko gave a strange look to Horaki. Taking the message, Horaki took his cup and walked into the next room. Turning on the small television, he made a great show of trying to ignore what Shiiko was saying.

"My father wanted to know if I was st-still a virgin." She continued, speaking more to her slowly-cooling cup of tea than anything.

"You told him to stop butting into your life and go shove a carrot up his dickhole, didn't you?" Tomoe cried, shooting up from her seat. Tomoe had made it quite obvious what she would have done, but Shiiko shook her head.

"No. H-he made a doctor from the Geofront look at me, then just sent me home."

Horaki turned off the television and stood up. Taking his cup with him, the class rep walked out the door without saying a word. Tomoe and Keiichi each rose from their chairs and knelt down next to Shiiko.

"We're going to have a long talk about what should go on in a family, starting with the relationship between a father, his daughter and the state of her vagina."

* * *

_..._

* * *

The sun was nowhere getting ready to set when Horaki walked back inside. Finding Shiiko sobbing in the middle of Tomoe and Keiichi, who were also rather misty-eyed, Horaki filed this situation away in his mind as 'girls-only' and immediately resolved to forget it. Stacking his cup on top of the handouts he'd collected for Shiiko, he tip-toed his way over to the three girls.

"Look, Shiiko, I'd love to help, but I've got to go make dinner now. Sorry." He whispered, then added. "These two look like they have it under control, plus this isn't really my area of expertise." He gave Shiiko a pat on the head and left.

* * *

_..._

* * *

Mikado coming home ten minutes later disturbed their reverie, jolting Shiiko's guests into the realisation that it would be dark soon. Keiichi went to gather their bags, but Tomoe immediately ran outside and began slamming her fist on Mikado's door. When Mikado, who was only a few steps away, opened the door, he got a face full of fist.

"AH!" Mikado yelled, rubbing his nose. "What the hell?"

"You said that you'd only be filling out paperwork and that Shiiko would be fine. Does honesty mean nothing to you?" Tomoe tried to tower over Mikado, but he wasn't in the mood for shenanigans.

"I didn't know about it then, and I sure as hell didn't need the detailed explanation given to me after." He explained calmly, checking his nose for any blood.

"That's not changing the fact that her father effectively _raped_ her!" Tomoe yelled back, just as Shiiko and Keiichi ran outside to placate her.

"We don't need to go that far. Now Tomoe, you _are_ Tomoe right?" A nod. "I spoke with Shiiko's father and he felt it was necessary, but realises he may be wrong. He's just a bit out of touch with his daughter and I guess that's how he shows he's worried."

"'A bit out of touch' doesn't cover a random stranger shoving cameras up your daughter's vagina because you're worried about her hymen!"

Keiichi's eyebrows shot up at Tomoe's words, but it wasn't too far off what she'd heard from the short-haired girl before.

The back and forth went on for several minutes, Mikado getting increasingly worked up from Tomoe's allegations of child molestation. Unfortunately, so was Shiiko.

"Can you two stop talking about my vagina as though I'm not here?" She yelled. Surprisingly enough for an angry Tomoe, she was silenced immediately. "Thank you." Shiiko continued. "Now I think you and Kei might want to get home soon, it's getting kind of dark already and your parents might be worried about you." She said, almost oozing diplomacy. Tomoe conceded defeat, well, not defeat exactly, but she conceded that the spirit of the argument was defunct when both parties agreed on a certain point of view.

There was a clop of fancy business shoes on concrete, then a suspiciously bearded voice was heard.

"Ms Suzuhara, it would appear you have an issue with how I raise my daughter."

Tomoe jumped around to face the voice.

"H-hello sir, are you, by any chance, Shiiko's father?" The man regarded Tomoe through amber glasses, almost as if he could see into her very soul, and given his success at international politics, that may well be the case.

"I am." He turned his head slightly to look at Keiichi. "You must be Ms Aida I assume, I've heard many good things about you two. My name is Gendo Ikari, pleased to meet you."

"Cut the crap. I take it you're not here officially then?" Mikado stood, arms crossed, just inside his doorway.

"If I was here officially, then you would know about it." Gendo's expression remained neutral as he spoke.

"If that's the case, there's something that I would like to say that stays off-the-record."

"Do go ahead, Mikado." Gendo waved a gloved hand in Mikado's direction.

"You're a terrible father, and the only person who could do any worse is my own father." Mikado said, an edge of pent-up aggression seeping into his voice. "Furthermore, I could probably out-parent the two of you without even trying." Mikado jabbed a finger in Gendo's direction. "Who knows, if I'd been Shiiko's father she might not have as many psychological issues as the report says she does."

Gendo stared at Mikado for a few more seconds, then turned to leave.

"I'll have the paper's ready by tomorrow, see that your pen has enough ink."

Silence reigned in the wake of Gendo's departure. Keiichi handed Tomoe's bag over to her, who shouldered it without comment.

Eventually, Keiichi spoke.

"Did you just get adopted?"

"You know, I'm really not sure."

* * *

I have no comment. This has happened, and I really don't know why I didn't think of it sooner.

I will note, that 'rule 63 pap smear dynamite' is apparently a thing that I should never have written.

More horrific shenanigans after the break!

Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel!


	3. I'm happier now

Guys, I don't know how many people actually care to read this, but I'm going to discontinue YAEF:OR63E for personal reasons.

Mostly it's because I can't figure out where to go and everything I _can_ write about is about the end of the story, but I also don't want to force a story that won't work, I'll just cram it full of bad jokes and semi-porn for the sake of it.

On the plus side: if anyone wants to continue from where I left off, contact me and I'll talk it out with you and send over what I have written and would otherwise be deleting.

GUYS, guys, guys. guysguysguys. Jalen of the Silence has adopted the story after less than a week. He's called it 'Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition'

Mairy out.


End file.
